Blow the Candles
by IcyScorpio
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are a couple, but when Damon loses his temper everything goes wrong. Now, two years later he returns to Mystic Falls to warn Stefan about powerful vampires passing through, but what happens when he sees Bonnie again? Bamon R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The idea for this story came to me after watching the Season 2 premiere episode, "The Return." It came to me when Damon "killed" Jeremy. ****It has nothing to do with that at all, but at that point I was just excited and decided to write this down. ****Safe to Say: Alternate Universe**

"Blow the candles, Caroline!" Elena Gilbert encouraged one of her closet friends. She was turning 20 years old and surrounded by her friends and family.

It was a particularly small birthday bash for Ms. Caroline Forbes, but as Caroline argued, turning 21 would be the real milestone, and only then would she pull out all of the stops.

"Guys, I have to think of a wish," she whined out, looking around her at the most important people in the world to her surrounding her.

Matt was directly behind her, his left hand on her waist, his right hand on her shoulder. "Well, maybe if you don't wish anything this year, it'll have extra power next year," he teased at her.

Caroline giggled, "I'm not sure it works that way. Does it, Bon?"

At that, the small party turned to Bonnie, across the table from Caroline. She was looking down at the table, seemingly not hearing Caroline call her name. Her right hand was squeezed gently by Damon.

He knew that she didn't wish to be here, that she wanted to be at the hospital with her Grams. She had felt horrible not wanting to come, especially since this was Caroline's party, but it seemed as if it would have been best if she hadn't. Bonnie was distant through all of the banter thrown back and forth by her friends.

'Bon?" Caroline called again. Try as she may, she didn't seem to understand what Bonnie was going through. She had never gone through this type of pain; losing a family member and not having any power to help them.

Elena quickly came to the rescue, "Of course not, guys. Caroline, wish for a smooth wedding!" At this, Caroline glanced down to her engagement ring.

Stefan followed her lead, "Nope, she can't do that now, because everyone will know and it won't come true."

As the group laughed at that, and Elena and Stefan had successfully switched the topic from Bonnie, Damon kissed her forehead.

They had been very close for a little more than two years. However, they only became an item mere months ago, after they tip-toed around the idea for what seemed to be forever to Damon. Getting together had surprised her friends, especially Elena who had a hard time grasping how Bonnie went from despising him, to befriending him, to loving him.

Not that she ever admitted to loving him, and not that she planned to anytime soon. She knew who Damon was, and she still had problems trusting him knowing his past and only some of the things he had done.

"There really is a thin line between love and hate," Elena concluded finally, with a grin on her face.

He had a temper, she had a temper, but somehow they balanced each other out.

And now, Bonnie wanted to end it. A complicated relationship with the "sexy, and dangerous" Damon, as she once described him wasn't what should be at the forefront of her mind.

_Grams_ should.

And whenever Bonnie realized that she was thinking about Damon and not her Grams she would get upset. Upset, because she felt that she betraying her family, her only mother-figure.

However, ever since her Grams fell into a coma that the doctors could only explain by saying things like "old age," or "stress," she had been pulling back from him.

It was small things at first, but now she was outright avoiding him whenever she could, and Damon didn't know what to do with that.

He wasn't dense; he knew it had something to do with her grandmother, and about how after each passing day her chances of waking up were dwindling.

It had taken a lot out of the Bennett family, especially with the pressure from the hospital to pull the plug. But how could they do that, while knowing how special Grams was? While knowing _who _she was? How could a granddaughter pull the plug on the only mother she had known, and how could a son pull the plug on his eccentric but loved mother?

It wasn't fair, the predicament they were put in. Bonnie had faith that she would wake up any second, her father had no faith at all.

The rest of the party passed by pretty uneventfully. The gifts were opened and Caroline put on various faces of surprise. Bonnie had given her a necklace that Caroline gushed over on one of their shopping trips.

"Wow, this is the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen!" she exclaimed, looking pointedly over at Bonnie in the store.

Of course Bonnie had purchased it as soon as Caroline scurried off to the bathroom.

"We were thinking about going to eat now," Elena started. "Do you two want to come?"

The four of them were standing outside now, by Stefan's car. Two brothers, two best friends.

Bonnie shook her head, "I have to get to the hospital. See how Grams is doing, you know. I'm sorry to bail on you guys."

"It's no problem, we are probably just going to go to Stefan's anyways. He's claiming he can cook spaghetti," Elena snorted.

"Claiming? My brother is a master chef, Elena," Damon added, with his hand in Bonnie's.

"At some things, sure. So we'll see about this one."

"If you want to come over later, I'm sure we'll have a lot left over," Stefan said, with a small smile.

Bonnie nodded, and after they all said their goodbyes, she and Damon began to walk to the hospital. It would've been easier if she had jumped on his back and he had sped to the hospital, but Damon needed to talk to her. To see what was happening with her.

After checking on Grams, who was still unconscious, Damon escorted Bonnie into the hallway. "We need to talk. You've been distant and avoiding me, I'm not sure what's going on here," he believed it would be best to go into this bold and confident.

She looked into his blue eyes, not sure of what she should do. It only made sense to her to end this relationship. She was only ending up holding him back, she was overly emotional because of Grams but also because of something else.

She took a deep breath as he stroked her cheek, trying to look into her eyes. "Damon..."

"I was upset at Caroline's party, because it reminded me of the aging process. How we are all getting older but you're stuck in time, and what will we do when I'm old enough to look like your mother, your grandmother?"

His brows furrowed. He wasn't expecting this, he definitely thought that she was going to talk about her grandmother. "I thought that I would change you. I just assumed that it was the only route to go." Wasn't it?

She focused on the shoulder of his jacket, unable to look in his eyes.

"Immortality. Eternity. I can give it to you, free of charge too." Damon said, attempting to elicit a laugh. It didn't work.

This time she took a steadying breath, "I'm not sure I can be a vampire." The truth was coming out as the tears flowed freely down her face. "Grams is going to die, this isn't fair to you. I'm not all here."

He grabbed her wrists. "Look at me Bonnie."

Her eyes stayed down, unable to form words.

"Just think about this, Bon. I'll see you tomorrow," and with that he disappeared.

That had not gone the way that she wanted it to at all. She had hoped that they would separate, for his own good. He could have had anyone he wanted, and a sulking witch shouldn't be on the top of his priorities. Bonnie was tired of being the vulnerable, fragile girl that she had been recently. That she had been, since she had found that letter.

Actually, it was better to say that her father found the letter. The one where her Grams laid out what to do if this was to ever happen - to pull the plug.

It was almost as if... _She wanted to die._ Bonnie briefly wondered if her Grams would be upset if she ever found out that her only son disobeyed her wish.

Tears streamed down her face. Guilt seemed to rack her body whenever she thought of Grams. Guilt wasn't the emotion that she wanted to feel, she wanted to be happy and to think of the great times she spent with her grandmother.

Now it was the next day, and Bonnie was once again in the hospital, when Damon rapped his fist twice against the door despite it being open.

"I love you," he said while walking into the room. She looked up at him, it was the first time that either of them had said it. There was a pregnant pause.

"I can't do this," Bonnie responded keeping her eyes away from his and on her grandmother's closed ones.

That hurt both him and her. Of course she loved him. She had loved him for a while, and with all of her heart. But the best thing for him... and her at this point was to let him go.

"What do you mean - you _can't?_" he snarled. He was upset, understandably so, but she knew that it would hurt before it would help.

"Just what I said," she responded in a voice that she hoped would come out cold, but came out vulnerable, fragile. Not what she wanted.

He grabbed her face, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She kept her face blank as he searched.

Then he let out a growl and his eyes went black. Bonnie was paralyzed as he swung his right arm out and totaled the table where Grams' life-preserving equipment rested. The computers fell to the ground, the papers fell and were misplaced and the plugs were out.

The ominous beeping that followed alerted Bonnie.

"Grams! Grams! Help!" she screamed for the nurses, as she sobbed and took her grandmother's pulse.

"I'm not doing it right... I'm not doing it right..." she muttered to herself through her tears when she could not find the familiar beat. The beat that would tell her that she was alive.

"Oh God!" Bonnie yelled in a strangled cry. She saw Damon standing by the door, and when her head turned to face him, he had disappeared.

Her weeps were heard as the doctors and nurses came in to hear about the commotion.

Grams was dead. He had killed her.

**A/N: I'm in love with Bamon, so when I saw the scene from the season 2 premiere with Damon and Jeremy I wondered how Elena would be able to forgive him for that if Jeremy had died. **

**We all know that she will most likely forgive him in a couple of episodes, lol, but it inspired this.**

**Anyways, I hope that you guys liked it. Please review ! Tell me what you thought.**

**Review? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I don't really have an excuse regarding how long it has taken me to update, but some personal things have been going on. Mix that with school work, and a low confidence with my writing has caused me not to update. However, I'm back and I hope that you guys are still interested in my story.**

**Chapter 2**

It was uncharacteristically cold in Mystic Falls. Almost as if the sky was aware of the significance of the night.

The return of Damon Salvatore.

He hadn't been in Mystic Falls in two years, fleeing from the town where his heart had been opened. By her. It wasn't fair to blame her for the incident, he knew, but it was easier that way.

_A coldhearted snake_ he mused.

But now he had returned because he knew some vampires were planning on visiting soon. Simply put, he wanted to give Stefan a heads up.

And he especially didn't come to warn _her_.

As he walked to his brother's house he shook his head free of the traitorous thoughts. He refused to feel remorse for what he had done.

Bounding up the stairs to the familiar house, Damon was sure to take in his surroundings. Not much had changed since the last time he was here, except an excessive amount of colorful flowers in the front yard. He could feel that people were living inside in contrast to the detached, uninviting way the house was kept when he was last here.

Two years ago. This was not a lot of time in his timeline, but to the town, this house, everything was different.

Reaching for the doorknob he took an unnecessary breath and stepped inside. "Anyone home?" he asked as if he had just gotten back from the grocery store and came back to be surprised that no one was waiting for him by the front door.

He heard a door upstairs creak and Stefan appeared in front of him. Not much had changed, and Damon smiled to himself that at least one thing had remained stable.

"Brother," he acknowledged, smirking while doing so. Stefan was wide-eyed, he hadn't seen Damon since the incident, Caroline's now infamous birthday went down as the part of no return.

_Stefan and Elena jumped up from the table where they heard Damon enter the house. Instead of gracing them with a snarky comment he went straight up the stairs. Something was wrong and Stefan followed him._

"_What are you doing?" Damon was packing everything he could find in as little time as possible. He didn't respond._

_Stefan reached to touch his shoulder but he maneuvered and was pinned to the wall._

"_I killed her," he whispered, so faint that even Stefan was unsure of what he said._

"_You killed who, Damon?"_

_After a moment passed and he didn't answer, Stefan continued, "Did you get rid of the body? Is there a trail?"_

_Again there was no answer, however he knew, Damon had heard as he was sitting cross-legged on the floor staring straight ahead. Stefan continued._

"_Will you tell Bonnie? She should probably know that he had lost control, Stefan thought._

_With that, Damon picked his head up and looked Stefan in the eye. "I killed Sheila."_

And now Damon was back, in the house he and Elena shared, and he had no idea why.

Stefan sighed. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Not excited to see me brother? I expected a bit of a warmer welcoming from you."

Despite the blood relation, there seemed to be little to connect the two brothers. They were as opposite as two people could be and it showed. The air was tense with the awkwardness of reconnecting with a long-lost relative, maybe even friend.

"You can't be here now, Damon. People are coming over," Stefan began to reason, his eyes looked weary.

"By people do you mean the lovely Elena? Or …?" Stefan cut him off.

"Yes, Elena. And Bonnie. And Tyler."

"Ahh, the old gang is back together again then. One more won't hurt, right? I can bake something… What do we need for our party?" Damon replied with a smirk on his face.

There was no way that he was going to show any genuine emotion on this trip. He had enough with that type of thing years ago and look where it got him. Truthfully, he was irritated greatly, needed to feed, and was in no mood for games. But they were necessary, and he wasn't going to just throw the whole Original drama on them without becoming reacquainted.

Stefan shook his head. "Damon… They would not want you to be here at all. You must know that, and understand." He said the last word almost pleadingly.

Damon put his right hand to his chest, feigning hurt. "No reunion?" He asked in an almost mocking voice.

"What do you want here Damon?"

He seriously weighed the idea of springing it on him now but decided not to. He simply decided to smirk back at him, and a silence ensued.

"A lot has changed here," Stefan said, seeming to begin a warning.

"I bet," Damon said. He sidestepped Stefan and went downstairs into the kitchen. He opened a familiar cabinet door and took out one of the finest glasses. "May I get something from your _collection?_" he said, shaking the glass to show what he meant. Blood, not wine.

Stefan raked a hand through his hair. "One," he allowed. "Then you have to leave, you have to get out of Mystic Falls."

"Not leaving, even if you won't give me any of your refrigerated, cold supply, Stefan."

Shortly, the brothers heard the sound of a key manuevering its way into the lock of the front door. "Stefan! I brought them. Hope you're ready!" Elena's voice rang out.

The door opened and in entered Elena, Bonnie and Tyler, slowly making their way into the center of the old house. Stefan rushed out of the kitchen to greet them, taking Elena into his arms and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Bonnie hugged Stefan, and he shook hands with Tyler.

Damon wondered if he should leave the kitchen or not, to greet them, but before he could decide for sure, Bonnie took two steps into the kitchen. Stefan didn't even have time to stop her. Yelling "Wait" too late and allowing her to see the man that she spent years thinking about.

She and Damon locked eyes and it seemed that time had stopped. She was still beautiful, he realized. Her blue blouse complimented her complexion and her worn-black jeans and boots gave her the edge that he had adored about her.

He raised a corner of his mouth. "Bon," he whispered.

Elena pushed past her friend. "What's the deal guys? I thought..." she stopped short when she saw Damon. "What are you doing here?" she practically growled.

Damon opened his eyes in mock surprise. "Do you mean Stef didn't tell you that I came to visit?"

The two girls' heads flipped to Stefan who had his head in his hands, obviously at a loss of words.

"You need to leave here," said a new voice, Tyler. "You need to leave here _now._" He moved behind Bonnie and placed a hand around her back, his hand resting on her hip. Damon's eyes followed this interaction.

It seemed to be a staring battle, with Damon on one side and everyone else on the other. "Make me," he practically growled.

**A/N: Review, please? Tell me your thoughts. What should I work on? What would you like to see? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is pleasant," Damon said as he looked at the faces staring back at him. His eyes had landed on one in particular; Bonnie. Her hair was lightly waved and was shorter than he remembered it to be. The ends landed lightly on her shoulders.

His eyes lingered on Tyler's arm around her waist. He didn't think _that_ would be her type. And now she was the only one who had not ordered him out... yet. She hadn't said one word.

She hadn't even looked at him.

He focused on Tyler. If he was going to tell them all about what was happening, Tyler definitely couldn't be here. "This isn't the place for you. Go home. Don't come back again."

Damon blinked, satisfied with at least getting rid of at least one nuisance until Tyler smirked at him. His eyebrows shot up.

Stefan stepped up. "A lot has change, Damon," he said in explanation.

"I see that," Damon said, through his teeth. "The whole town on vervain now? Does he know everything?" Damon asked, clearly annoyed.

"_He's_ on vervain. Damon. There's a lot you don't know," Elena said waringly.

"Then explain!" he snapped. "Explain to me what is going on."

"You have no right to be upset," said Bonnie, eeringly calm. "No right at all," she practically whispered.

His head snapped from Elena to Bonnie but she refushed to look away or flinch.

After all of this time, she was forced to look at the man that she had loved so intensely for so long. The man that had helped her and her friends through so many scrapes. The mysterious, dark, brooding character that she felt that she would never be able to unlock or understand, especially when he..

No.

She refused to think of that.

"I'm... special," Tyler said into the awkward silence. "In this town, vervain seems necessary."

Damon studied him for a second. "What? A witch?"

"A lycan," he responded.

"You mean werewolf?" Damon sneered. He became livid as it sunk in. Did Stefan even know what those wolves could do to vampires? Or was he still so naive and trusting that it didn't phase him?

"You thought htis was a good idea? A dog hanging around, having these stupid dinner-parties, pretending like this is normal!" he aimed at Stefan. He knew in the back of his head that he was being irrational, but werewolves were notorious for their lack of self-control. Even worse than vampires, he mused.

"Hey!" shouted Tyler, stepping up as Bonnie attempted to hold him back with one arm.

"Calm down Damon," said Elena. "Tyler has it under control now."

"Now? Well, that's nice to know."

"Don't act like you care about anybody's safety besides your own," said Bonnie in the same calm voice. "What do you even know about lycans?"

"Damon, what do you need?" interjected Stefan to try to diffuse the tension. He stood in front of Bonnie.

"I know a lot about _wolves_," responded Damon, concentrating on Bonnie who looked away from his intense stare.

"You're not wwelcome here," spat out Tyler. His right hand was shaking a bit and Damon goaded him.

"You do reallize that you are in my house?" he said slowly.

"Did you reallt think you could just walk in her after what you did?"

Before anyone could react, Damon slammed Tyler into the wall behind him. His eyes were black and his veins became even more pronounced.

"Stop!" yelled Bonnie.

Damon's hand was still on Tyler's neck and his breathing was havy as Tyler looked defiantly at him. Tyler's accusation brought back unpleasant memories.

_Everything was packed and ready to go, but he couldn't leave. Not yet._

_He felt compelled to visit her. To see how she was doing. Now, he was lingering outside of her window. He had been invited in countlyess times but he couldn't bring himself to get that close. He saw her now, shivering under her covers on her bed, distraught._

Damon stepped away, unsteadingly for him.

He looked at Stefan, who seemed ready to intervene at any moment. "In a couple of weeks, some vamps are coming for her." He said, his gaze flickering to Elena.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Bonnie, stepping out from behind Stefan. Discretely, Tyler rubbed his neck.

He begain to explain to them about The Sun and The Moon curse secretely enjoying how everyone's attention was fixated on him.

"So, you're here to warn me?" asked Elena, still trying to understand how much danger she was in.

Damon tsked. "Is it always about you, Elena?" he mocked.

"Damon." Stefan warned.

"Fine," he said, throuwing up his hands in mock submission. "I'm here to warn all of you." His eyes fell on each one of them, leaving out Tyler and lingering a bit on Bonnie.

**A/N: So I'm a bit unsure of this chapter, but it sets up the next one, so I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
